Dinner & Dessert
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: AU human, No real plot & just a little one-shot requested by a reader awhile ago. Kenzi walks in on Bo and Lauren doing...you know ;) All errors are mine. Please Read, Review & most importantly, ENJOY! Marked as complete BUT, may add chapters depending on the volume of requests to do so.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I'm breaking my own rule here (not doing more than one story at a time) but I really wanted to fill a request from a very patient reader and it's just going to be a short little one shot. All this reader requested was a simple one shot of Kenzi walking in on Doccubus during sexy times. So, comedy/romance.**

 **I honestly never know how anything's going to turn out as you guys know. All I know for sure is that we're in the human world. So, I hope you enjoy whatever comes out of me lol especially the reader that requested this a while ago. Thank you for waiting!**

 **Okay, here we go!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Clubhouse – Afternoon**

"Hey BoBo, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my third date with Lauren." I answered as I checked my hair in the body mirror for the millionth time. "Should I do something other than my trademark hairstyle?"

I asked Kenzi as I see her plop on my bed behind me through the full length body mirror as I waited for her answer. "You're seeing Dr. Hotpants again? The same Dr. Hotpants that you met and shamelessly hit on while you were her bartender at The Dal less than 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah." A smile came to my face as I remembered the night I met Lauren. She was sitting in the last seat of the left corner of the bar.

 **Flashback – Almost 2 Weeks Ago – The Dal – Evening**

I've been discreetly watching her since she walked in the door about 5 minutes ago. This woman is without a doubt the most beautiful woman that I've seen in my life. She was wearing a light pink v-neck t-shirt along with perfectly form-fitting Demi dark blue jeans.

Everything about her automatically drew in my attention. She wasn't trying to look beautiful or sexy. But, my God she was both. I swear even her long silky golden blonde hair flowed down past her shoulders with perfection without even trying.

Everything about her was perfect. She was perfect. I knew she was perfect at first glance.

What I didn't know was who she was. I didn't even know her name. But, I intend to find that out and more right now.

I've never been so glad to be a bartender and co-owner of this The Dal because it gave me the perfect reason to approach the mystery woman.

"Hello, my name is Bo and I'll be your server for the evening. Normally, I would already know my guest's drink of choice without even asking. But, you're a first-timer here. So, what would you like to drink?"

She gave me a shy smile before she looked through the drink menu. "I'll just have a water please." I flashed her my best smile as I took the drink menu from her; purposely letting our fingers touch for a second, which clearly sent a jolt through both of us.

I knew she felt it too because she blushed and looked away with another shy smile when it happened. "Coming right up…uh, what's your name if you don't mind me asking? I like to get to know every face that comes through the door."

She looked back up at me in my eyes before I got to know the name that I was dying to find out.

I was just about to take back my question in fear that I made her feel uncomfortable when she finally answered my curiosity. "Dr. Lewis. I- I mean Lauren Lewis. I'm sorry, I'm just used to introducing myself that way all day long and then some."

She- Lauren blushed again. Okay so, Lauren is not only sexy and beautiful without even trying. She's also smart and adorable all at once too.

Talk about a quadruple threat.

"No need to apologize, Dr. Lauren Lewis. I'll be right back with your water. Please feel free to check out our dinner menu while I go get your water."

I wasn't going to let her drink tap water with ice. So, I went to the back of the fridge to reach for my personal stash of Fuji water. Then, I grabbed a glass of ice and opened the bottle of water, pouring it into the glass I put in front of her.

"Thank you, Bo." I nodded, "No problem. So, is there anything that you would like to eat?"

"Well…I've looked at the menu and I can't decide between the parmesan crusted steak or the parmesan crusted salmon. Honestly, I can't even decide on what two sides I want with either entree. I don't know if I want fries, vegetable medley, a sweet potato with the works or string beans."

"Huh…sounds like a problem." Lauren chuckled at my teasing tone and mischievous smirk. "Yeah, it's quite the conundrum. Could I get a little time to think about it?"

"Sure thing, beautiful. You can either call me over when you're ready or I'll come check on you in a bit."

"You think I'm beautiful?" I chuckled, "No, I don't think you're beautiful."

"Oh…" Lauren's expression quickly turned from curiously happy to one of defeat as she looked down to avoid my eyes. I know I shouldn't be doing what I'm about to do but, she didn't let me finish and I couldn't seem to control myself around her.

"Lauren…" I put my curled finger under her chin, gently making her look me in the eyes again. "I don't think you're beautiful because I know you're beautiful. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

"AY BO! I could use some help in the kitchen!" I mentally groaned when our intimate moment was broken by my chef and best friend, Vex. "I'll uh, be back in a bit to check on you, Lauren."

 **Kitchen**

"I'm not a cook. What do you want, Vex?"

"Aww, is someone upset that I ruined all the eye-sex they were having with the pretty blonde?" He teased, I knew that idiot only called me in to annoy me.

"Shut up and make me our two parmesan specials for tonight with fries, vegetable medley, a sweet potato with the works and string beans."

 **15 Minutes Later – Bar**

I surprised Lauren by bringing her both her desired plates. She tried to refuse. But, her stomach betrayed her with a growl, making her blush yet again before moaning in delight with a smile when she tasted the first bite of her food.

About halfway through enjoying both her meals we knew the basics about each other and she ordered a vodka martini to go with her entrees.

I knew I should be checking on the other patrons more than I am. But, I don't care. I more than enjoy checking in on Lauren every 5 minutes or less and she doesn't seem to mind at all.

We spent the whole night talking, sharing quick but meaningful little touches and stealing little glances at each other whenever I wasn't in front of her.

When she decided to call it a night I was disappointed, yes. But, I decided right then and there that I would ask her out. I didn't want her to be a one-night stand. I wanted her in a way that I've never wanted anyone before.

"I wish I could stay longer. But I have an early morning tomorrow. So…I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you for the check, Bo."

I nodded with a smile before I went to retrieve her check…which has a balance of 0 and my phone number on the receipt that says she owes nothing.

Lauren gasped in surprise when she opened the check book. "I can't accept this from you. You just met me tonight."

I smiled at the blushing doctor. "You're right, I did just meet you tonight and I want to get to know you even more. So, will you go out on a date with me? The meal was in no way to pressure you to go on a date me. I would just really like to go on a date with you. So, will you go on a date with me Lauren Lewis? Only say no if that is what your heart truly desires. I do not want you to feel pressured to say yes."

Lauren only paused for a moment before she answered me. "We'll need to exchange numbers for the date." My smile turn into an uncontrollable grin. "Look on your copy of the receipt."

 **Present**

"It's our third date and she's going to pick me up here even though I didn't want her to because, you know...we live in an abandoned building. But, she said that she didn't care if I lived under a bridge in a cardboard box. I knew after she said that, that I wasn't going to win that particular discussion. So, she's picking me up in about an hour."

"Uhh Bo… is that like your tenth outfit that you're changing out of?"

"Yes." I confirmed as I was pulling off the jeans that I was considering wearing for my date with Lauren tonight. "What? I just want to look nice. Kenzi, will you do me a favor and run to the store around the corner to get me some red fingernail polish? I want to paint my nails for my date."

Kenzi grinned as I put on yet another pair of jeans. "Only if you buy the next meat lovers pizza." I rolled my eyes and faked annoyance with a smile. "Deal, now go, please."

"I'm gone! Man, I never seen you so smitten with anyone before and you haven't even slept with her yet which is a record for you since normally you are literally in and out and you're done. Yet, you're so whipped already, I can't wait to see what you're like after you get some."

"Shut up and just go already!" Kenzi chuckled, "I'm going, I'm going."

 **1 Minute Later**

"Kenzi, did you forget your wallet and ke- …Lauren…you're, you're early…And I just answered the door with nothing but a black bra on and blue jeans…I'm so sorry, just let me finish getting dressed. God, this is so embarrassin-"

Before I knew what was happening, Lauren attacked me with her heavenly soft lips. I heard the door close behind her as I guided us to the nearest surface which was the couch. All our clothes were hastily pulled off and God knows where by the time I pulled Lauren on top of me as soon as I landed on the couch.

"Lauren, ar- are you sure?" I was barely able to get the question out between all my heavy panting especially as she worked her talented lips on my neck. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted you since the night I met you, Bo. Bu- But, I'll stop if you want me to."

"Don't you dare stop." I ordered in lust filled haze as I grabbed the back of her neck, bringing our lips together in another bruising kiss. "Ohh Lauren…Baby please…"

Lauren had me begging just like that. She had her talented tongue wrapped around my rock hard right nipple, gently sucking and tugging on it.

I felt my core become beyond soaked as we started grinding together. God, this is heaven and I can't get enough. "Oh Bo…"

Hearing Lauren moan my name made me want to be inside her more than ever before. So, I sat us up and quickly repositioned us. I positioned my back against the back of the couch while my sexy goddess was on top of me right where she belongs.

I immediately slipped 3 fingers into her soaked core, which caused Lauren to reward me with another moan that filled the whole clubhouse. I wrapped my free hand around her waist as she started to ride me harder and harder, picking up the pace with every passing moment.

Heavy panting and moaning continued to rapidly fill the clubhouse. Lauren was grinding down on me harder than anybody else ever has and I loved it. I felt her nails digging into my shoulders when it was my turn to play with her perfectly pink rock hard nipples.

"Oh Bo!"

"Oh Lauren, I'm so close bab-!"

"BoBo, they were out of red finger- OH MY GOD! I'm blind! I'm blind!"

Lauren and I quickly stopped what we were doing just as we were about to climax together. Lauren crushed herself against me in attempt to cover us to some extent while I was barely able to grab the blanket on the other side of the couch to cover up our bodies.

"One rule Bo! ONE RULE! No bow chicka wow wow in the common areas! I- You! I- NO sexy times in the common areas! Oh my god, I need to get a therapist for life and you two are paying for it! And I said that I wanted to see you AFTER you finally get some NOT during you getting some! Geez!"

I know I should be embarrassed or ashamed or something but, I'm not. In fact, I found myself giggling as Kenzi had both her hands covering her eyes while clearly fighting the urge to throw up. I even felt Lauren giggling with her head buried in the nook of my neck as I kept looking at a mortified Kenzi an amusement.

What can I say? I couldn't help myself and Lauren quietly giggling in my arms wasn't helping at all.

"You two owe me a brand-new couch because that one is going to be burned to ash! And you two also owe me pizzas and drinks for life! And you two are paying for my therapy bills! Now, I'm going upstairs to find some lighter fluid for that couch. I'll be right back and when I do get back, you two better be dressed. No more naughty bits! No more!"

"Okay, and we're sorry Kenzi. I really didn't mean to. It just happened. By the way, you can look now."

Kenzi cautiously uncovered her eyes before she moved to go upstairs. "You're not sorry. You're grinning like Santa Claus on happy pills, getting laid in Disneyland and Lauren is still giggling in your arms! But whatevs, just get dressed right now!"

Kenzi stopped mid-step towards the stairs, looking at Lauren. "But, now that I saw your bare ass. I now know for sure that I picked the right nickname for you, Dr. Hotpants." I instantly knew that Kenzi's statement made Lauren blush without even having to look at her face.

When Kenzi completely disappeared upstairs, Lauren and I stared at each other for a moment with grins on our faces before we busted out laughing together.

"Well…since we uh, basically had our dessert first. Why don't we get to our dinner as we originally planned?"

I flashed Lauren a sexy smile as I made no move to release her from my arms just yet. "Sounds good, doctor. But…afterwards, I want to finish my dessert."

Lauren's eyes darkened with lust as she leaned in to give me an all too short sinful kiss. "Sounds like a plan, Ms. Dennis."

The heat between us was becoming uncontrollable again as we stared into each other's eyes before our lips started to hungrily explore each other's necks once more. "God-"

"GET DRESSED!" Kenzi yelled from above like she somehow knew that we were about to go at it again like horny teenagers.

And just like that, our dessert session was interrupted again, which after a moment made us together laugh again.

Well, at least we got a few laughs out of it at Kenzi's expense.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, since there has been quite a few requests for follow up here it is. As always, I have no idea where this is going so we'll find out together! Also, this follow up is also to fill a request from LLewis447 since she won't leave me be about it lol**

 **Beedo - I like that idea, I may do it one day, thanks!**

 **As always, all errors are mine!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Flashback – 1 Week Ago – The Clubhouse – Afternoon**

"Where ya going BoBo? Ohh and with a picnic basket!" Damn it, caught by Kenzi! How am I going keep this food away from her?

I slowly turned around with a smile. "I'm going to take Lauren on a picnic for our first date. **Don't** even ask to look in the picnic basket."

Kenzi rolled her eyes at me. "Oh please, I am not that bad. But…can I just have a little peek inside the bask- OW!"

I smacked Kenzi's hand away when she tried to open the lid of the basket and gave her a stern look. "Not that bad huh?"

Kenzi shrugged, "I can't help it. I love food. Why are you going through so much trouble for Dr. Hotpants anyway? Normally, you take them from the bar, do the bow chicka wow wow and move on to the next hot piece of ass."

"Dr. Hotpants?" I asked with a smile, raising my eyebrows with curiosity. "I saw you two when you guys first met. You were so busy working your mojo on her that you didn't even notice that I was there and from what I've seen of her from behind and from what I've heard about her from you; I decided that the perfect nickname for her is Dr. Hotpants."

I chuckled, "I see…Well, look, I know that I'm usually a one-night-stand kind of girl. But, something about Lauren is different and I'd appreciate it if you support…whatever this is that I'm feeling for her."

Kenzi's face formed an uncontrollable smirk. "Ohhhh…You lurvvvve her! You wanna be Mrs. Dr. Hotpants! You wanna have her babies!"

I couldn't help but to blush uncontrollably. "Shut up, I'm leaving now, bye!"

"Bye Mrs. Dr. Hotpants!"

 **30 Minutes Later – Glass Factory Park**

"Did you know that this park got its name because this land used to be full of glass factories? …And, I'm boring you to death with all these useless facts, aren't I?"

Shit. I didn't realize that I was staring. Now she thinks that she's boring me which is beyond far from the truth.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No, no, Lauren, you're not boring at all. I was just mesmerized by how beautiful you are in the sunlight on this perfectly warm summer day. But the day is only perfect because I'm here with you. I heard everything you said, including the fact about the glass factories that used to be on this land. Now, I'll admit that some of the other things that you've said were things that I didn't understand because you're so much smarter than me. But, I could listen to you talk all day and find every single word you say as fascinating as humanly possible as long as they come from your lips. By the way, have I thanked you for this perfect first date?"

Lauren briefly glanced down from my eyes, blushing with a chuckle. "First date? Funny, I see this as our second date considering you've already _"wined and dined"_ me on the night we met. So, to me this is the second date. I hope that's okay with you."

My smile turned into a grin. "That's perfect, almost as perfect as you. But, I think there is something that can make this second date even better."

Lauren's eyes shined with curiosity along with a matching smile. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

"Well, we've been sitting here just inches apart and I think this would be better…" I got up from my lazy upright position to move myself behind Lauren so I could hold her in my arms. As soon as I got comfortable in my new position she immediately leaned back into my embrace, sighing happily.

"I agree, this is better. A lot better." Lauren's lavender vanilla perfume drew me in like a moth to a flame, making me place a gentle kiss on her right cheek.

"I'm so glad you think so. So, did you enjoy your lunch?" Lauren nodded, "How did you know what to pack for our picnic anyway?'

"Oh, I didn't. That is why it was packed to the gills with everything; fruits, vegetables, sandwiches, 5 different salads, 5 different sides, 5 different desserts, 4 different drinks, hot dogs, hamburgers, and steak and salmon just to be on the safe side since I know you like those."

Lauren chuckled, "Well amazingly, everything you packed in the picnic basket is everything that I like. I think the most amazing part may be that you were able to fit everything into that basket."

I chuckled as I grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry to feed it to her. "That is why almost everything was packed for a serving of one and that is the biggest basket I could find. I figured I'd just eat whatever you didn't want to eat since I'm not picky when it comes to food. I just wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Well Bo, it wouldn't have mattered what you did because just being with you made this a perfect date." Now it was my turn to blush, which Lauren caught and she rewarded me with a sinfully sweet kiss on the lips before she took a bite of the chocolate covered strawberry in my hand that I completely forgot about.

"So, which tastes better…Me or the chocolate covered strawberry?"

"I don't think you want to know the answer to that."

"Hey!" I pretended to be offended and tickled her all over, making her laugh. "Stop! Please stop! I was just kidding!"

I stopped tickling her as I laid us down on the blanket with this beautiful goddess beneath me. She was staring at me like I was the only one in the world that mattered and that's exactly how I felt about her. "My God, you're beautiful…"

"Funny, I was just about to say the same thing about you, Bo." I was just about to reply when Lauren's cell phone alarm went off, causing Lauren to groan. "And that would be my 15-minute warning before lunch is over and I'm back on the clock."

I leaned in to kiss her disappointed frown away. The kiss quickly got heated. But, I didn't want her to get in trouble at work so I very reluctantly and slowly broke the kiss. Plus, I wanted to take this slow with her so she knew that I was serious about us.

"Come on, let's pack up and I'll walk you back to your office." Lauren smiled, "Okay."

 **15 Minutes Later - Lauren's Office**

We walked it back to Lauren's office hand in hand much faster than I would have liked. But, I put on a happy face for Lauren because I sensed that she didn't want to date to end yet either. So, I didn't want to make it harder for her to end the date then it already was.

"So, there's still about half picnic basket leftover. I'm going to put in everything that I saw you enjoy during our picnic that's still in the basket in your little black mini fridge here so you have something to eat later."

Lauren's fridge was pretty empty besides a few bottles of water and a lonely little apple. So, I was able to put in everything that was in the basket into the fridge. I just took 1 of each dessert and put it into an empty container to give to Kenzi later. Then, when I stood up and turned around from the fridge I was happily attacked with another kiss from Lauren.

I felt her hands roam my body slowly as her tongue caressed mine. I moaned in absolute pleasure before I slowly ended the kiss again, much to both our displeasures.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to end this. But at the same time, I don't want to make you late for work. So, how about we agree to a third date instead?"

Lauren gently moved a stray hair from my face before she answered my dangling question. "As long as you promise that our third date will be sooner rather than later." I smiled as I answered her with a kiss. "I promise."

I reluctantly moved out of her embrace and towards the door. "I'll see you soon, Dr. Lewis." Lauren chuckled as she put on her lab coat. "Very soon, Ms. Dennis."

I blushed at the way she said my name. Her voice was laced with the perfect mixture of confidence and sexy. "Whatever the doctor orders. By the way, you look beyond sexy in your lab coat. See you very, very soon, Dr. Lewis."

I watched Lauren glance down blushing before we shared one more smile as I reluctantly walked out the door.

 **Present – Third Date – Lauren's Apartment – Evening**

After we got out of The Clubhouse **fully dressed** as Kenzi demanded, we didn't feel like going to dinner anymore. So, Lauren suggested that we go to her apartment and just have a quiet night in together. So here we are; me daydreaming on her couch about our second date while she gets off the phone with the pizza place.

"Pizza's on the way. But, they said it may take a while since it's a Friday night and they only have one driver tonight since everyone else apparently called out sick. But anyway, I'm sorry I came to your place so early. Whenever I go anywhere new I like to head there early in case I get lost. And honestly, I really wanted to see you so yeah…" Lauren confessed with a blush causing me to smile at her as she came into my arms and got comfortable.

"I didn't expect you to open the door the way you did though otherwise I wouldn't of…pounced on you like I did. I'm sorry about that, you were…are so very irresistible…You don't answer the door…shirtless all the time, do you?"

I smiled hearing the mixture of concern and jealousy in her voice. "No, I don't. I thought you were Kenzi because she literally just left to get me some red fingernail polish. Though, I got to admit…I really enjoyed being pounced on by you. But honestly, I'm kind of glad that Kenzi interrupted us."

Lauren turned her head to look at me. "Why?" I heard the insecurity in her voice and I hated it.

"Lauren, make no mistake that I want you. But there's something that I want more before we take that step. I want you to know- No, I need you to know that you're very important to me and that I'm serious about us. I am all in and I hope you are too. Otherwise, I don't think I can take that next step no matter how badly I crave to be with you completely."

Lauren gave me the biggest grin I've ever seen in my life before she gave me a kiss that was beyond words. "Bo, I know that you're serious about us. Nobody has ever put in the amount effort that you've put in to take care of me and make me happy. And when you answered the door topless less than an hour ago. You were- are irresistible to me. But, if I didn't think that you were serious about us then I wouldn't have pounced on you like I did because I'm not a one-night-stand kind of girl. So, what I'm trying to say is that I'm all in too."

I grinned right back at her. "You've just made me the happiest woman alive. And just so you know, taking care of you and making you happy makes me extremely happy. So, you better get used to it."

Lauren didn't answer me. Instead, she gave me a wildly passionate kiss. I felt her pulling me off the couch and down the hallway to her bedroom as the kiss grew with every step.

Clothes fell off as hands roamed all over each other's bodies. Lauren gently fell on her bed without breaking the kiss. But, I broke the kiss to kiss her neck while caressing her perfect breasts in my hands.

"Ohh Bo…" Lauren's moans always excite me even more. "More please…"

My core was soaking wet and aching to be with hers. So, I complied to my body's urges but not before I looked her in the eyes for consent. We started a slow grind together as we moaned each other's names over and over again.

My eyes never left hers for more than a minute or two at a time. When my eyes did leave hers, it was only to memorize her perfect body and to give her body the attention she deserved. I want to give her everything I have to give and more.

"Oh Bo! Yess!" Lauren cried out when I bit down on one of her perfectly hard nipples while pinching the other one between my fingers.

"Ah Lauren, harder baby! Please!" I shamelessly begged her when she bit down on my neck. I felt her nails dig into my shoulders and drag their way down to cup my ass in her hands as I released her nipple from my mouth completely to move my head up so she could bite down on my neck easier…harder.

I found myself biting into her neck as soon as she bit down harder on mine. Lauren's nails digged into my ass with a vice grip as I felt her teeth nearly break the skin of my neck causing me to release her neck with a loud moan. "LAURRENN!"

We clearly both at the same thought when we increased the pressure and pace of our aching cores grinding together. Lauren licked my neck up to my jawline until she slipped her tongue into my mouth.

Our bodies were perfectly smashed together as I put more pressure on Lauren's core before I decided to create just enough space between us so I could slip two fingers inside of her. "BO! FUCK! OH GOD!"

I curled my fingers inside of her a few times. Her walls tightened against me, making it pleasurably difficult to move in and out. Lauren almost was ready and so was I.

I pulled out of her because I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to taste her juices. So, I slowly pulled out of her and used her juices to trace her lips before we shared another passionate kiss.

Heaven. Again and again, that is only word I can use to even try to describe what this woman is to me in every way. Heaven.

Lauren followed my lead, making me moan and cry out her name before she traced my lips with my juices before kissing me with everything she had.

Lauren was ready and I wanted to taste her even more. She was addicting and I needed her to climax in my mouth. I immediately started to make my way down to her core with a trial of kisses as I went down, earning soft moans from my goddess as I got closer and closer to my destination.

I wasted no time putting in my mouth over her and taking in every ounce of her that she would give. She was so sweet, delicate and so very wet. She was absolute perfection.

"Bo! OH GOD!" I felt her hand gripping my head with a vice-like grip as she pushed my head deeper into her core. I more than willingly obeyed my goddess, twisting and turning my tongue inside of her. Slowly darting my tongue in and out over and over again until Lauren cried out my name as loud as she could while exploding into my eagerly waiting mouth.

"OH GOD, BBO!"

I kissed my way back up to her after I swallowed every bit of her until there was nothing left. But, as soon as I got up to her lips she flipped us over and rode me like I've never been ridden before. I knew I was done for any second now. I knew I couldn't hold myself back any longer and I didn't want to.

I grabbed Lauren's perfectly firm ass with both my hands and sat up just enough to bury my face in between her perfect breasts. Lauren wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in the nook of my neck.

Our increasingly heavy panting and moans were so intense that they were barely muffled even though our heads were buried into each other's bodies and with one final thrust against my core. Lauren had me climaxing like no one ever has. "LLAUURREEEN!"

Lauren collapsed on top of me into my exhausted, but eagerly waiting arms as soon as I collapsed back onto the bed. I instantly wrapped my arms around her as we both took the time we needed to recollect ourselves. I've never felt so complete in my life and I hope to God that she feels the same way.

"Are you okay, Lauren?" I hope she heard the smile in my voice. Lauren chuckled against my chest. "I'd say I'm more than perfect. What about you? Are you okay?"

She lifted her head up so our eyes could meet. I grinned as I tightened my arms around her. "I feel exactly the same way…Lauren, I- I-…"

Lauren caught my hesitance to say what I wanted to say and her expression turned into one of concern. "Bo, what's wrong? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

I smiled at her reassuringly, caressing her left cheek with my hand while tracing her bottom lip with my thumb. "I'm amazing, I promise. I just- I want to tell you something…But, I'm afraid it might be way too soon and I don't want to scare you off."

Lauren smiled at me and kissed my thumb. "Bo, you can tell me anything. I promise you won't scare me away."

She could see that I was still hesitant to tell her what I wanted to say. So, she moved up just enough to give me a reassuring kiss on the lips. "It's okay Bo, just tell me."

I stared into her warm brown eyes a moment longer before I felt confident enough to tell her what I wanted to say without the fear of her running away. I knew I had to tell her. I had no choice but to tell her the truth.

So, I'm going to do that right now. Before I lose the courage to tell her at all.

"I know we only met not even 2 weeks ago. But, I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I don't even know how to describe how I feel about you. The only thing that even somewhat comes close is..."

I looked into her eyes once more before I completely put my heart in her hands. "I love you, Lauren. I'm in love with you, Lauren Lewis."

Lauren's whole face lit up in a way that I've never seen anyone's face light up before. So, I'm assuming I made the right decision by telling her exactly how I felt about her. And the next thing I knew, our lips were brushing against each other and our tongues danced together in harmony until we were both completely breathless.

"You take my breath away." Lauren brushed our lips together once more in response. "Breathless?"

"Completely." We shared a short kiss as we were both rapidly becoming very sleepy from our first time of making love. But, even when the kiss ended our faces stayed less than an inch apart as we stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too, Bo Dennis."

I felt my heart explode with joy as my lips were rewarded another quick kiss before she repositioned herself and nestled her head under my chin. "I'm so sleepy…But, I don't want this day to end. It's perfect."

I placed a soft kiss on her head with heavy eyelids of my own as I soothingly ran my nails up and down her right arm. "Shh…it's okay, go to sleep. We'll make another one like it tomorrow and for as many more days after that for as long as you'll have me."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright guys, I wasn't going to update this anymore I thought it was fine where it is and I kind of still do but I had a few readers beg me for third chapter.**

 **So, I want to make a few things clear. This story will remain under completed status & will remain plotless. BUT, as long as I get a good amount of requests & reviews etc. then I will add to the story here and there. Finally, because of all the facts I just stated; this story will not be a priority unless like I said, I get the demand for it. **

**I'm basically just using the story as a writer's block exercise since it was just meant to be a One-Shot anyway. So again, how many chapters this story gets is ultimately up to you guys.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Lauren's Apartment – Bedroom – 1 Hour Later**

The sound of someone knocking at the door stirred me awake. I slowly moved out from under Lauren's body and grabbed her shirt off the floor to put it on, on my way to the door. Whoever this is better have a good reason for disturbing my perfect night with Lauren.

"Hell- Whoa, you're hot and half naked." Great, some horny guy delivering our pizza. "Excuse me?" I glared at the kid who couldn't be any older than 20 years old.

He cleared his throat in fear and quickly got his act together. "I- I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to say that. Pl- Please don't report me to my boss. Her- Here's your pepperoni pizza." I took the pizza from the boy when he handed it to me and then he refused to take money from me when I tried to pay him with the money in the bowl next to the door.

"Don't worry about it. it's on the house since we took almost 2 hours to get it delivered to you. Oh, and it's an extra large instead of a large because of the inconvenience too."

I gave the kid a nod as I handed him a $3 tip. "Word of advice kid; flatter a woman. **Don't** objectify a woman. Objectifying a woman is an easy way to get a drink thrown in your face or slapped in your face or possibly both."

I shut the door on the kid without another word and put the pizza on the coffee table in the living room before heading back to Lauren. "Bo?" I heard Lauren call out for me when I was making my way back to her in the hallway.

"Hello gorgeous." I leaned against the door frame, enjoying my view of a nearly naked Lauren. She held the white silk sheets against her chest, sadly covering her perfect breasts from my view as she was an upright position clearly looking for me with a hint of worry.

"What? Did you think I would sneak out on you?" Lauren instantly did her trademark; looking down with a blush before looking back up at me again. "Well…you wouldn't be the first one to get what you want from me and then bolt as fast as possible while I was sleeping."

The thought of somebody using Lauren like that angered me more than I thought possible. Sure, I may do one-night stands but, every single one of my partners knew exactly what they were getting from me. Nothing more, nothing less.

I immediately made my way over to her, leaning over her deliciously toned legs. "Well, I may not be as smart as you. But, I'm sure as hell as smart as whoever would do that to you. I will **never** do that to you, I promise."

I closed the small gap between our lips to give her a reassuring kiss. "I only got out of bed to answer the door, which turned out to be our almost 2-hour late pizza. But on the bright side, they turned our large pizza into an extra-large pizza and it was on the house because it was almost 2 hours late. So, are you hungry, m'lady?"

Lauren chuckled as I offered my hand out to her for her to grab so I could help her out of bed like the gentlewoman that she makes me want to be for her. "Starving. We did burn a lot of calories, you know."

"Mmmm…" I hummed into Lauren's neck as I walked with her in my arms from behind, placing little kisses up and down her neck after she picked up my shirt from the floor and put it on her perfect body. "Yes…We did..."

We grabbed some paper plates and 2 Mountain Dew Ice sodas before we got settled on the couch to eat our very late dinner together.

"So…" We said in unison, making us both chuckle. I gave Lauren a nod to go first. "Where do we go from here? Are we girlfriends or…?"

My smile grew wider whenever Lauren was being shy, blushing or nervous. She is always so adorable when she is doing one or all of those things and right now she is doing all of those things. "If being girlfriends is what you want, then yes."

"…And, is that what you want?" Lauren's voice was laced with hesitation and insecurity. "That is exactly what I want but only with you." I vowed as I leaned in for a quick kiss that was sweet and saucy since I got the tomato sauce that was on Lauren's bottom lip off her with the addictive kiss.

"I think I love you even more than I did an hour ago." I teased, making Lauren chuckle and reward me with another kiss. "But Bo, I think you should know that I haven't had a girlfriend in a very long time and I'm usually not very good at it. Social cues don't seem to be my thing..."

I squeezed Lauren's free hand reassuringly as I kissed her again. I seriously think I have a genuine Lauren Lewis addiction and I love it and of her, of course. "Well, just so you know…I've never been anyone's girlfriend before. Unless you count high school puppy love. I've only had one relationship and his name was Kyle. We dated in high school and after he dumped me, breaking my heart…I- I decided that I never wanted to be in a serious relationship ever again. But you…"

I looked deep into her eyes before I continued so she knew that I was being as honest as humanly possible. "You make me want to try again. Lauren, you make me want a relationship. But, I only want a relationship if that relationship is with you. So, since we're both in uncharted territory here, something tells me that we'll be perfect together partly because we'll be learning this relationship thing together."

Lauren quickly ate her last bite of her first slice of pizza and pulled me into her embrace, making me grin like the cat that ate the canary. "You make a pretty good argument, you know. So, girlfriend of mine…What do you say we take the rest of the pizza to my bedroom and do some Netflix binging, some cuddling and **whatever else** that comes to mind until we fall back asleep."

Lauren didn't give me a chance to answer. Instead, she picked me up with lightning speed and carried me to the bedroom, making me laugh uncontrollably in utter happiness.

…And it also turned me on like no tomorrow.

I think I'm definitely going to be...How did Kenzi put it? _"Like Santa Claus on happy pills at Disneyland."_ Due to Lauren Lewis and I will stay that way as long as she stays in my life and I'm going to make sure that she stays in my life for as long as I can.

 _"Hi, I'm Bo Dennis; Lauren Lewis's girlfriend."_ Hmm…is it a bad thing that I like the sound of that way too much? Do I care if it is?

Nope.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I did this chapter for this story to let you know that I did a poll regarding this story & it expires in less than 24hrs.**

 **If you don't have Twitter, you can leave your vote in your review or a DM. The question is "End Dinner & Dessert or Continue as a side story.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Dal – Kitchen – 1 Week Later – Late Evening**

"She's just the best! She's so pretty! She's sooo smart and when she talks about science stuff…she's just sooo…wow. Trick, she's just so wow, she's just…perfect…"

I knew I was gushing **worse** than a high school; school girl. But, I don't care. I knew I was literally bouncing up and down, barely containing my happiness. But, I don't care.

Trick chuckled at me as he put a white towel over his left shoulder. "I'm really happy for you, Yasbeau. I've never seen you this happy. This is definitely a welcome change from your…"

"Disgustingly predatory _"succubus"_ ways as you like to put it, especially because I use our bar like my own personal hunting ground?"

Trick chuckled again, "Well, Yes…" He had a twinkle in his eye as he put his hands on my arms and squeezed proudly. "But, it seems as though you finally found someone who you want to spend some real time with and that makes me very happy. I'm very happy for you, Ysabeau."

"Thank-"

"Yo, BoBo! Your lady love just arrived and she's being talked up by one of your previous conquests."

"What!?" I darted my eyes between Trick and Kenzi before I gave Trick an apologetic look. "Sorry Trick but, I have to go…"

Trick gave me a grin and put his hand around my back to give me a nudge towards the door. "Go. Go get your doctor."

I had a little extra pep in my step after Trick's little nudge…But, that quickly ended after I saw the girl that I before I met Lauren; hitting on Lauren.

Brandy.

I met her the week before I met Lauren and she was nothing more than a good time. Fit body similar to Lauren's, same height as Lauren, short black curly hair, alluring French accent, perfectly tan.

But, she's not Lauren.

Lauren is better than her in every way. Lauren is my girlfriend. Lauren is my goddess.

So, I wasted no time approaching them from my side of the bar. "is there anything I can get for you two ladies?" My general gaze towards the two women in front of me naturally focused in on Lauren.

"And how is **my** perfect **girlfriend** today?" I made sure to look at…Well, give brandy a look of warning when I empathized that Lauren was **my girlfriend**.

Brandy laughed out loud like it was the funniest thing she's ever heard. But, if I'm being honest with myself…I can't blame her for laughing at me. I never thought I'd want to do the relationship thing with anyone. Yet, here I am...

Lauren makes me want to do the relationship thing. Lauren makes me want to do things that I've never even thought I wanted to do. Lauren is changing my whole life with every passing moment and oddly enough, it excites me more than terrifies of me.

"You, Bo Dennis? Queen of one-night stands? You, have a girlfriend now!? Wow, that's rich! Nobody's going to believe me when I tell them this! Ha! Who knew that the hot blonde chick that I wanted to take home tonight would be your girlfriend?"

Brandy wiped away tears from her eyes from laughing too hard before she focused on Lauren. "Good luck with the succubus, honey. You've managed to become her girlfriend which is a feet that no one has been able to reach until now. Now, let's see how long you can keep the sex demon satisfie-"

Out of nowhere, Lauren shut Brandy up with a hard slap in the face. "Don't talk about Bo like that. Everyone has their flaws and everyone has a past. Everyone's made mistakes. And most importantly, **everyone** is capable of change. Clearly, you and I know two very different sides of Bo. And while you may be speaking the truth of the Bo that you know. **But** , that is not the Bo that I know and so I will not let you disrespect her like that, especially not in front of me. Now, why don't you leave us alone before you find a drink in your face next."

Brandy looked between both of us before she got up from her seat to take her leave. "She's playing you like a fiddle, you know. Good luck to you…" Brandy looked my way once more before she looked back at Lauren. "You're going to need it with that one."

As soon as Brandy walked away from us, I immediately turned my attention on Lauren ready with an apology. But, she signaled me to stop with her hand.

"No Bo, you've already told me about your past and I'm okay with it because you were upfront with me about it. You have nothing to apologize for. All I need to know is that you and I are serious. I'm not going to penalize you for something you did before you even knew of my existence. I admit that I'm a little jealous…But, I doubt it's going to be a problem as long as I know for sure that you only want to be with me."

Lauren's response to this…whole Brandy incident made me grin. There was only one thing that I wanted to do at this very moment and I'm pretty sure Lauren wouldn't mind if I did it. So, without further ado, I leaned in over the bar top and give Lauren very welcoming hello kiss.

Actions speak louder than words, right? Well, I wanted to make sure that there was no reason for anyone to doubt how serious I am about Lauren. Especially Lauren herself.

"Awwwww!" We broke the kiss when we heard Kenzi and Trick gushing over us and spying on us from the kitchen door windows. Lauren and I looked over at them with a chuckle and as soon as we did Kenzi and Trick's eyes widened because they were caught. Our two spies quickly ducked from the small circular windows, away from our amused gazes.

I shook my head in amusement as I turned my focus back to Lauren with a smile. "What do you say I whip you up something for dinner? I'm not as good of a cook as Vex. But, I promise I'll do the best that I can."

Lauren chuckled as she took my hand in hers. "Well, I'm craving spaghetti and meatballs if you can do that."

"Coming right up." I gave her another smile along with a kiss on the cheek before I reluctantly went back into the kitchen.

"Trick aka spy number 2." Truck jumped at the sound of my voice like he got spying on me again. "Yes Yasbeau?"

I gave him the pouty look I always give him when I want something. Big puppy dog eyes and all. "Help me make spaghetti and meatballs for Lauren, ppplleaseee."

"Damn, Dr. Hotpants must have some vajay-jay for you to want to cook for her considering the only things you know how to make are either instant or microwavable."

I rolled my eyes as I tried to ignore the whipping sounds Kenzi was making from behind me as I was trying very hard to listen to Trick's instructions, so I can make Lauren's dinner for her perfectly.

"The Succubus is finally Succu-whipped ladies and gents! The Succu-slut was taken down by Dr. Hotpants and her amazaballs Vajay-jay. Oh, I just thought of the perfect nickname for you love birds. You and the doc will now officially be known as Doccubus because The Kenz says so and The Kenz has spoken! All nickname rulings are now final!"

Great, now she's going to call Lauren and I; Doccubus.

What a weird name. Though…it does have a nice ring to it and it feels oddly perfect for us for some reason.

…Maybe we are called that in an alternate universe.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, all the votes have been counted & this story will continue as a side story. But, this story is going to remain in completed status because I really don't know where it's going to go or when it's going to end since it's going to be pretty much plot free unless it develops its own plot which, any story that goes on long enough tends to do that. **

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Glass Factory Park – 2 Weeks Later – Early Morning**

I grinned when I saw her. She jogged right past me in her sexy pink and black jogging attire. So, I started jogging towards her to surprise the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Hello beautiful." Lauren jumped slightly when I jogged up right next to her. She pulled out her ear buds from her ears with a smile before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, you scared me. It's early, didn't you work late last night?"

I nodded as we jogged together leisurely. "I did, but I wanted to see you on your morning run." Lauren suddenly stopped and pulled me into her arms and in an instant, I found myself in the most delectable kiss that I've only ever experienced with this amazing doctor.

"Mmm…If I get greeted like this on your morning run every morning then I'll make sure to meet you on your morning jog every morning. Hell, I'll even jog with you as long as I get to watch you from behind."

Lauren chuckled, "You're so dirty." Our lips were lightly brushing against each other as we stayed as close as possible without literally blending into one. "Well, maybe we should get me all cleaned up in a nice, steamy, hot shower."

"Lauren! Hey, you totally left me in the dust back there!" I looked over Lauren's right shoulder and saw a slightly taller, snarky looking blonde with a fit figure; approaching us. She has brown eyes and looks like she would be a good partner to have in a bar fight.

Lauren rolled her eyes as she turned around to face the woman. "I did not leave you in the dust. 20 seconds within our run you stopped and turned around to go buy a donut from that cart over there and then after you finished it, you bought another donut and so on and so on. Don't lie, Tamsin."

Tamsin rolled her eyes right back at Lauren before she took a sip out of a water bottle. "Whatever. So, who is this woman?" Tamsin pointed at me with her water bottle.

"This is Bo. Bo, this is my sister Tamsin. Tamsin, this is my girlfriend that I told you about, Bo."

So, this is the sister that Lauren told me about. Now, I see what Lauren meant by her sister being…unique. I gave her a smile as we shook hands while she gave me an unimpressed look of appraisal.

I'm assuming she's just doing her overprotective sister bit.

"So, you're the one bumping uglies with my sister." Tamsin's…openness made Lauren choke on her water causing me to turn around and pat her back with a concerned expression. "Tamsin, how is it that I'm not used to you being so blunt after all these years!"

Tamsin smirked, "I don't know but, your reaction never stops being funny. Anyway, I'm going to run off and let you two continue to be gross together. But Bo, if you hurt my sister I will hunt you down and kill you."

"TAMSIN!" Lauren yelled at Tamsin as she was jogging away from us. "Well…Sorry about…her." Lauren's voice was laced with embarrassment and guilt.

I smiled reassuringly, "Aw, it's okay. I love that she's protective over you. I love anyone that is protective over you because I don't want anything to ever happen to you. So…what do you say we grab some breakfast?"

Lauren sighed as we walked hand-in-hand on this beautiful sunny day. "I wish I could, but I have an early shift this morning. I have to perform surgery very soon this morning and honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if I have to skip lunch because of it."

I frowned as we walked leisurely. "That's not good. Well, what time do you get off?" Lauren shrugged as she glanced at the people around us. "Whenever I'm done with my 2 surgeries and 2 check ups."

"Okay, promise me something?" Lauren stopped us in our tracks to look at me. "What's that?"

"Text me as soon as your day is done." She nods with a small smile. "Okay."

 **Lauren's Office – Evening**

"Excuse me? I'm looking for a beautifully shy doctor named, Lauren Lewis. Have you seen her?"

Lauren blushed as she got up from her desk to make her way over to me. "How did you get here so fast with a small basket of food? I just texted you 5 minutes ago."

"I hope this doesn't sound stalker-ish, I noticed what time you tend to come to The Dal for dinner. So, I based my timing here on what time you usually come to The Dal." I explained as I took a real look around Lauren's office for the first time.

She decorated the white walls with various framed pictures of her and Tamsin and a few of her friends. I see 2 photos of her parents on the walls as well, along with several different degrees. Below the pictures on the walls were bookshelves full of medical books and magazines.

Lauren's desk is transparently clear with black leather chair except you can't see what's in it's compartments. Everything is crisp, clean and neatly organized. Just like the rest of her office.

We shared a chastised kiss before I placed the little spread I had for Lauren on her desk. Lauren took a quick moment her lab coat and put it on the tall brown wooden hanger by her desk before she joined me.

We took a seat in the chairs on the visitor's side of Lauren's desk and used her desk as a table. I made roasted chicken with steamed veggies and a baked potato. "I brought paper plates, napkins, plastic utensils, slices of chocolate cheesecake and water or Mountain Dew Ice to drink because I know they are your go to drinks."

Lauren tilted her head to the side with the hint of skepticism and a half-smile. "Are you sure that you've never done the relationship thing before? You seem very good at it."

I chuckled as I handed her the plate I just made for her. "Well, let's just say I get a lot of pointers from Trick and Kenzi and I watch a lot of romance movies. Now, this is all homemade with a lot of Trick's help since I'm still learning this whole cooking thing. But, as it turns out I enjoy cooking and I wouldn't have learned that if it wasn't for you."

Lauren blushed as she took the first bite of her dinner. "Well, I'm glad I opened you up to something new that you enjoy. Wow, this is really good!"

"I'm glad you like it." I gushed as I moved a stray hair from her face to behind her ear. "Listen Lauren, I have a 3-day weekend coming up in about 3 weeks and I would love it if you would come with me. I was thinking we could go to the beach or something. The beach is only about an hour away and I would like it if I could see you for 3 days straight and not just for lunch or dinner or whenever we can squeeze in some time together. What do you think? If it's too soon I understand, I just figured it wouldn't hurt to ask."

I knew I was rambling and fiddling with my fork because of my nervousness. But, that was only because I wanted her to say yes. I really wanted to say yes but, if she doesn't say yes, I have my graceful loser face ready to go.

Man, I hope I don't have to use my graceful loser face because I didn't really practice it.

"Bo, are you worried that I'm going to say no? You look…borderline terrified…?" I quickly shook my head in denial. "No. Yes. No…Okay, yes. Yes, I am. So…will you? Will you go away with me?"

Lauren broke out with a grin, making it my turn to blush. "Yes, I would love to go away with you and I can't wait to go away with yo-"

I interrupted Lauren, putting my hands on the sides of her beautiful face with an enthusiastic and passionate kiss on the lips. "You just made my week, Dr. Lewis."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it since this year has been completely horrible…my grandpa is now in the hospital with pneumonia/lung infection and will be there for at least a week & there's other stressful issues. So, I need some fluff…Sorry, it's so short but, it's something. All errors are mine.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Myrtle Beach Boardwalk – 3 Weeks Later – Noon**

"So, now that we're all settled in…What do you want to do?" I asked as we leisurely walked on the boardwalk, holding hands.

Lauren was wearing a simple soft pink v-neck t-shirt along with simple blue Demi jeans while I was wearing a red t-shirt with black Demi jeans. Lauren is always so beautiful without even trying. She could roll out of bed or wear nothing but a trash bag and still look stunning.

She's just perfect.

"How about we just enjoy this beautiful weather on the boardwalk?" I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

 **8 Hours Later**

We spent the day playing volleyball, swimming, making out like horny teenagers, talking, shopping, exploring, trying new things together like Windsurfing and lastly, we held each other as we watched the sunset on the beach. Needless to say; it was the perfect day.

I find myself using the word "perfect" a lot since Lauren came into my life and I love it.

Now, we're back in our hotel suite. Lauren was in the shower while I laid on the bed waiting for her in the nude. "Wow, the water pressure in the shower is amazing. You should have joined me in there when you had the chance- Wow…You're…you- you're naked. You're beautifully naked…"

I mentally chuckled at Lauren as I watched her every move. She confidently made her way over to me and straddled my waist as she took off her white robe. We kissed again and again.

Lauren gently pressed me into the bed as the kisses deepened into a fury of passion. We rolled on top of each other back and forth trying to get as close to each other as possible while our passion and lust grew. "Bo…"

I always love the way she moans my name. I love the way her skin feels against my lips. I love the way she tastes, and I love the way our bodies mesh together perfectly.

The way we move together. The way we moaned together. Every touch, every grind, moan, taste of her sweet nectar; it all brought me to my climax faster and with more intensely than anyone else I've ever been with.

I was riding Lauren, just about to have my climax when I faintly registered something hitting the floor due to Lauren's hand hitting the nightstand by the bed. But, it didn't stop us from our love making. "Oh…fuck…Lau-"

"OH MY GOD, EWWW! WHY!? WHY!? WHO ANSWERS THE PHONE WHILE DOIN' IT!? WHY GOD!? WHY ME!? WHAT ARE THE ODDS THAT I _"WALK IN"_ ON Y'ALLS BOW-CHICKA-WOW-WOW THROUGH THE PHONE!? UGH GOD, Y'ALL PAYING FOR MY PIZZAS, DRINKS AND THERAPY BILLS FOR LIFE!"

Kenzi's outburst caused us to come out of our lustful haze and into a fit of laughter as soon as we heard her hang up. "Well…that was interesting." I chuckled as I gathered Lauren in my arms. "Yes, it was."

"What do ya say we try again?" As soon as Lauren's question left her lips she yawned in exhaustion. I smiled at her lovingly before placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "Not tonight. Tonight, you rest and we'll do whatever you want tomorrow and everyday after tomorrow."

"It's dangerous to spoil a girl as much as you spoil me you know." Lauren mumbled as she was quickly falling asleep with her head tucked into my chin. "You deserve it and much more. I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, Bo."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hey guys, things are still pretty crazy so I need some more fluff but something's coming to "My Angel & I" are very soon; like as soon as my life settles down…Okay so that might be never based on the current rate of things. But, it's coming…eventually.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Hotel Suite – Bedroom – The Next Morning**

"Good morning beautiful, how'd you sleep?" I asked as soon as Lauren started to stir. A part of me was a little disappointed that I only got to watch her sleep for about 10 minutes.

My smile grew as soon as Lauren's eyes fluttered open to greet me with shining brown eyes. "Good morning, I slept wonderfully. How did you sleep?"

We shared a long good morning kiss as I pulled her into my arms. I felt her hand move from my waist to the nape of my neck after I earned a sweet moan from her lips. "…I slept great. So…you want room service for breakfast or do you want to go out for breakfast?"

Lauren shook her head with a small mischievous smirk. And the next thing I knew with lightning speed, she had me completely on my back with her head between my legs. "…Didn't you know that you are my breakfast?" Lauren's eyes darkened with lust right before she went down on me, instantly making me wet.

"Ooohh Lauren…Fuck baby…" My echoes of moans quickly filled the room. Lauren brought me closer and closer to ecstasy with each slow lick of my wet folds. It wasn't long until she had her tongue inside of me, making my walls instinctively wrap around her tongue.

My right hand gripped the bedsheets with a vice grip as my left hand was driving Lauren's head in deeper. My legs were wrapped around her head as I felt my climax building closer and closer to the surface.

Lauren was devouring me like a starved animal. She moved in and out, bit my core, greedily drank every ounce of me that I gave her. All I could do was moan, beg and plead for more.

"LAAAURRENNN!" I screamed relentlessly as I came into her mouth. I knew that she wasn't letting any of me go to waste. I knew she meant it when she said I was her breakfast.

And oh boy, I damn sure loved being her breakfast. Hell, I love being anything she wants me to be. I'll be whatever she wants me to be whenever she wants me to be it.

I could only think of one thing to say when she came face-to-face with me, still licking her lips. "One word. Epic."

Lauren chuckled as she collected me into her arms as I was quickly falling back asleep from exhaustion.

"Thanks for breakfast." I heard Lauren softly mutter into my hair as I fell asleep in her arms.

 **4 Hours Later – Beach**

After I woke up from exhaustion, Lauren and I got dressed to take a walk on the beach. And when I say get dressed I mean we had our bikinis on beneath our loose, light, matching white t-shirt and pants.

"We only have one more day of this before we have to return to the real world." I couldn't keep the sadness out of my voice. I wanted to stay in this world with Lauren so badly.

"Don't sound so sad. We'll make the best of tomorrow and when we get back to our regular lives we'll still be together. Isn't that what matters most?"

I nodded with a smile as I kept playing with Lauren's fingers with my own. "Yeah, you're right. But, I guess I'm just greedy because I want to keep you all to myself."

Lauren raised my fingers to her lips and softly kissed them as we faced each other. "Well, I understand because I feel the exact same way about you. So, for now, why don't we just focus on the moment? And then when we get back to the real world… All we have to remember is that we belong to each other 24/7. And that no matter where we are physically; we are always together."

"I like the way you think doctor and I couldn't agree more." I mumbled against her lips before I kissed her with all the love and passion that I had for this woman in my arms on this warm summer day with a light breeze.

I may not want to go back to the real world. And I may not want to share Lauren with anyone. But, at least I know that we'll always be together even when we're not.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** **Hey guys, sorry about the delay on my main story but I really, really, really need fluff. My life has been extremely draining this whole year and I feel I may be reaching my breaking point if I don't write as much stuff as I can because I need happy thoughts.**

 **Thank you for all your support and well wishes for my grandpa. He's home now but he's still recovering.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – The Beach – The Next Day – Morning**

"Ah Bo, No! Stop! Don't! Pl- please!" Lauren's laughter is heaven to my ears as I continued to relentlessly tickle her while she was stuck between me and the warm white sand that perfectly molded to her body.

"Say the magic words and I'll stop." I promised as I watched her squirming beneath trying to get away from my tickle assault. "You- you never- told- me the magic words! Pl- please! I love you, Bo!"

I grinned as I stopped my assault. "Congratulations, you said the magic words." Lauren chuckled a moment or two after she caught her breath. "You're so cheesy, of course, _"I love you, Bo."_ are the magic words."

I chuckled as I rolled myself on my back onto the warm sand and pulled her on top of me. Lauren looked so yummy in her black bikini. It molded to her body perfectly. It showed off her natural sex appeal to the max.

"Did anyone ever tell you how perfect you are? Brilliant mind, kind soul, amazing body with well defined abs and calves, a stunning smile…Honestly, I could go on and on, all day long about how perfect you are in every way."

Lauren looked down, trying to hide her happily blushing red cheeks as usual. "I've never had anyone compliment me like you, Bo. I love you so much."

I happily sighed as Lauren leaned in for a kiss. It always amazes me how soft and sweet her lips were. Lauren giggled into our kiss when my hands slipped under her bikini to grasp her firm ass. "Bo…we can't. We're in a public place."

I stuck out my lower lip and gave her my best pout as I squeezed her ass. "But, doctor…we're all alone and I think I'm coming down with something that only making love to you on the beach can cure. And you do have a duty to tend to the ill no matter what."

Lauren rolled her eyes at me before she looked around the beach to confirm my statement. She then looked down at me once more and kissed my lips with a smile. But unfortunately for me, the kiss ended all too soon.

Before I could say anything, Lauren got up and backed up towards the beach and into the beach waters. She gave me a mischievous smirk as she reached behind her back and pulled the string of her bikini top; letting her top hit the sands. "Well, since it is my duty to heal the ill, why don't you compromise with me and make love with me in the water."

I could do nothing but gasped and watch in awe as she sunk deeper and deeper into the water before she took off her bikini bottoms, flicking it towards me. It landed on my chest, bringing me back to my senses. "Well, are you going to join me or…Am I going to have to please myself?"

Lauren's seductive tone quickly got me up and bolting towards her, completely stripping myself of my bikini right before I crashed into her arms with a hungry and passionate kiss. "You sure know how to hypnotize a woman, Dr. Lewis."

I entered Lauren with three fingers before another word could be muttered from either of us. She did the same almost immediately. We grunted and moaned in pleasure as we happily stuck together like glue in the warm water.

Lauren left little pleasurable bite marks on both sides of my neck. I kissed the top of her breasts before I gave them love bites of my own. "Ohh God…Bo."

The way Lauren moans my name always makes me fight the urge to climax. But this time, between the way she was pumping and then out of me, twisting and turning inside of me, the adrenaline from knowing that we could be caught at any moment, even the way she looks at me with lust and love…All of that in combination made me climax as soon as she moaned my name in my ear.

"That was fast…" Lauren grinned proudly as she wrapped her arms and legs around my waist, leaving just enough room between our waists so I could continue being inside of her, bringing her pleasure.

"Well, I guess that's what you do to me. Now…it's my turn." I grinned back before I lifted her up just a bit so I could get her left nipple into my mouth as I gently put my fist inside of her.

I kept my eyes locked on Lauren's face for any indication that it was too much for her since the last thing I ever want to do is hurt her. But, I always want to be inside of her as completely as I can be. So, as long as she doesn't say or show any indication that this is too much then I'm going to be greedy.

When it comes to Lauren I'm always going to be greedy. But, only with her permission. I would never do anything against her wishes.

My only real goal in life has become to bring Lauren everything good in life. Especially happiness, love and pleasure. My only wish in life is to have her forever.

"Bo, Bo, Oh God, Ahhh, baby! YES! BO! BO! BO! B- BBO!" Lauren climaxed after about a minute or so of me fisting her; lasting longer than I probably would have.

I held her tightly as she's coming down from her climax. I glanced over at the Sandy white beach and noticed people starting to arrive. But, at least none of them seem to know what we just did. I knew Lauren wanted to make it relatively quick because she's not normally that type of woman. So, I feel honored that she did it just for me.

She always finds away to make me love her even more.

 **1 Hour Later**

We spent the rest of our day at the carnival. We shared crazy amounts of junk food like cotton candy and funnel cakes. We got on most of the rides. We played all the classic carnival games. Lauren even won me a giant pink stuffed pig at the Ring Toss game.

After much debate of what to call him, I decided to call him, Larry Steve. Lauren just laughed and shook her head as she popped in another bit of blue cotton candy into her mouth. "Okay then, Larry Steve it is. Oh, oh, come on Bo the carnival is closing soon. We have to make the Ferris Wheel our last ride of the day."

I nodded and laughed as she pulled me towards the Ferris Wheel without even waiting for my response.

We got on the last seat available and we viewed the world around us as we slowly went around and around, holding hands. "Thank you for the best weekend of my life, Bo Dennis." I looked over at Lauren with a smile as soon as I heard her words.

"Funny, I was going to thank you for the best weekend of my life, Lauren Lewis. Thank you for agreeing to come with me this weekend." We kissed, and I carefully moved into her embrace for the rest of the ride with my head tucked under her chin.

"I love you, Bo."

"I love you too, Lauren." I sighed, "It's back to the real world tomorrow…work, drama, responsibility…all that fun stuff. But, it's okay because it's us against the world, right?"

I felt Lauren stroke my arm reassuringly and kiss my hair. "Of course, Bo. It's us against the world and I wouldn't have it any other way."

I grinned as I watched the people below us playing games and having fun. "I know I already said this but, I never get tired of telling you how much I love you."

"I love you too, Bo. And I'll never get tired of hearing it or saying it to you either…Completely off topic but…Can we get another funnel cake before we leave?"

I chuckled, "Of course, my love. Anything you want. But, who would have guessed the Dr. Lewis has such a sweet tooth." Lauren lightly smack me on my arm for teasing her. "Hey! It's not my fault that funnel cakes are worth it at carnivals. They're not as good if you get them anywhere else."

I moved out of her embrace slightly just to be able to look her in the eyes. "You've got to know that I'm kidding. And I agree, funnel cakes are only amazing at carnivals. So, if m'lady wants another funnel cake then another funnel cake she shall have."

Lauren smiled as she shook her head at me an amusement before she gave me a quick kiss. "My hero and yes...I know that you're kidding."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! No, I didn't forget about "My Angel & I" it's just I'm going through one crisis after another. Just trying to get something out to you guys.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – 1 Week Later – The Dal – Evening**

I sighed, I haven't really got to spend any time with Lauren since we got back. In fact, this is the first night I've seen her for more than 30 minutes. And yet…I have to watch her from my post behind the bar while she was having dinner in the booth that was closest to the bar with some overly friendly co-worker of hers.

"Bo, do you want me cover you, so you can join your girlfriend?" I didn't even answer Kenzi. As soon as her offer came out of her mouth I was practically running towards Lauren.

"You're welcome! Mrs. Succu-whooped!" I barely registered what Kenzi said just as I was about to approach Lauren. "Hello, is there anything I can get you two?"

"Bo!" Lauren immediately grabbed my hand with exitement and gently tugged me down as she moved over, so she could pull me in to sit next to her.

"I was wondering when the girlfriend was going to make an appearance from behind the bar since you've been shooting daggers at me since I got in here for sitting with your girl."

I don't even know this woman's name. All I know is that she's a pretty looking tan, skinny as a stick brunette with piercing brown eyes while oozing confidence. She also has expensive taste considering everything she's wearing is one major designer name or another and she's drinking the most expensive wine we have to offer. So, to recap I don't know this woman's name. But, I do know that I don't like her or her cocky little smirk.

"Oh, honey stop with the drama. I don't want the good doctor. She's already mine anyway. I'm Evony Fleurett Marquise and I'm Lauren's boss."

Evony turned her gaze away from me and towards Lauren. "Lauren, I approve. She's feisty. I like feisty. But anyway, I must get back to work now. Lauren, I insist you take a long lunch considering I know I've been making you work a lot since you came back from your vacation, which is probably why…your little " _succubus"_ as that tiny girl behind the bar put it, looks starved for your…attention. It was fun messing with you, Bo. I knew my touchy-feely ways would get on your nerves from your spot behind the bar and I just love getting a rise out of people. So, thanks for that. It was fun."

Before Lauren could even say anything, Evony was already out of her seat and heading towards the door.

"So…that was your boss…"

"Yep, that was Evony."

"I don't like her." Lauren chuckled as we looked at each other and started to slowly close the gap between us for a proper hello kiss. "Well…she is an acquired taste."

"Hmm…well speaking of tasting...The only thing I want to taste right now is you." Lauren answered my flirtatious statements with an all too addicting kiss that I immediately responded to.

The kiss lasted for about a minute before we broke apart with grinning faces. Our foreheads were still touching as we spoke to each other only loud enough for us to hear.

"Hi Lauren…" Lauren chuckled at my playfulness. "Hi Bo."

We were about to kiss again when we heard Kenzi making whipping sounds to tease me as always. When we looked over in her direction we noticed that she was only a few feet away from us in her all black attire making whipping motions with her white towel as she looked at me with teasing eyes. "You have definitely given up your succubus card, BoBo because you are totes Succu-whooped."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Happy Halloween everybody. I figured I'd do a short little late Halloween edition since we could all use a treat. Hope all is well guys even if it's not for me.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Months Later – Halloween - Lauren's Apartment – Evening**

"Ohh, and what do we have here? A pumpkin, a witch and a big scary ghost...Okay guys, here ya go. A handful for each of you."

I smiled as I watched Lauren give out candy to the kids at the door. We've been together for months now but it still feels like the first day that I met her. She's just so…perfect, even more perfect than the day I met her if that's even possible.

"Well, I think that was the last of the trick-or-treaters for the night." Lauren told me as she shut the door. I grinned simply because she turn around smiling at me.

Only she could look stunning in a light grey v-neck t-shirt with matching grey sweatpants in simple lighting. "So, does this mean that I get to have my treat now, Dr. Lewis?" Lauren chuckled as she came into my arms. "Only people that knock on the door get a treat."

I gave her a pout as I stuck out my bottom lip. Lauren just gave me another smile before she kissed my nose. "I'll be back. I'm going to go change into my pajamas before we start our little Halloween horror movie Netflix binge for the night."

I lit up with another grin as naughty thoughts came into my mind. But Lauren put a stop to that before I could even say anything. "No. You go sit on the couch and get Netflix ready while I go change."

I pouted once more as she detangled herself from my embrace and headed to the bedroom to change. I watch her back side retreat farther and farther away from me before she shut the door behind her, making me sigh disappointment.

Well, at least I'll get to hold her the whole night because horror movies scare the crap out of her. The funny thing is that she's only watching horrors because I want to and I'm only watching them because I love having to hold her the whole time because she gets scared so easily and it's so adorable.

 **20 Minutes Later**

I've been waiting for Lauren for 20 minutes now. I sighed, maybe she fell asleep? So, I decided to get up from the couch and go down the hall to check on her.

I knocked on the door softly in case she was indeed sleeping. "Lauren…? Are you okay?"

No answer.

So, I'm decided to open the door expecting to see Lauren asleep on the bed. But instead, I gasped in surprise when I saw her naked on her bed, staring at me seductively. "I told you only people that knock on the door get a treat. So now that you've knocked on the door…Come get your treat."

I think my eyes glazed over in lust as I felt my body automatically moving towards Lauren. As soon as our lips seared together in a passionate kiss I felt Lauren removing my clothes, practically ripping them off me until I was completely naked just like her.

I immediately mounted her and started a slow grind as Lauren caressed my breasts with her skillful hands as our heated kiss came to an end. "Lauren…" I moaned softly when she kissed my chest all the way up to the left side of my neck.

I was definitely going to have a hickey in the morning. I grinned at the thought of Lauren claiming me in such a way…again. "Bo…God…You better get inside of me right now."

"I love it when you moan my name baby." I whispered in her ear as I did as I was told, slipping three fingers inside of her soak and wet folds. Lauren's walls immediately tightened around my fingers making her dig her nails into my back in response with moans and whimpers of my name.

"I LOVE YOU, BO!" She cried out when I bit into her neck harder than I intended to. "I love you too, Lauren! Now, what do you say we pick up the pressure and the pace?"

I didn't wait for her to answer because it wasn't really a question. But before I could get into a good rhythm Lauren completely switch our positions and give me as good as I gave her. Hell, she gave it to me better, harder and faster with four fingers instead of three.

Gotta love the benefits of being with a literal genius doctor.

"LAUREN! LAUREN! FUCK! LAURENNNN!"

I exploded all over her fingers. But, I barely gave myself time to recover before I reversed our positions once more. Our eyes were filled with love and passion as we locked eyes before I gave her a quick, sweet kiss on the lips.

"Spread'em baby. I'm more than ready for my treat." I commanded her with our lips still brushing against each other. Lauren complied with a grin as I kissed my way down her body to get to my desert.

I wasted no time to plunge my tongue into her sweet core. Lauren moaned my name while she drove her nails into my hair, dictating how far I can bury my face between her legs. I was happily suffocating due to Lauren shoving my face into her core as far as I can go.

I was in heaven as I licked up all her juices before I slipped my tongue into her core. Lauren's walls tightened around my tongue, trying to keep me inside of her as her body got ready to explode in my mouth.

"BO! BO! OH GOD, BO!" I felt her legs wrap around my head right as my hands slipped under her ass to give her ass checks a good hard squeeze.

I started darting my tongue in and out of her more and more, moving my head what little I could to increase the pleasure against her perfectly wet core, making Lauren's head repeatedly hit against the headboard.

"I'm almost there baby! I'm so fucking close!" Before I could even respond in any way Lauren flip this over again so that she could ride my face. Lauren was grinding against my face even harder than ever before making it painfully pleasurable until she exploded into my mouth and all over my face as she screamed my name.

Lauren took a moment to get off of me before she gathered me into her arms as we came down from our climax high. When we locked eyes with grins on our faces I could only think to say one thing. "One word…Epic."

Lauren held me tighter after I made her laugh with my statement. "Happy Halloween, Bo."

"Happy Halloween, Laur-"

We were interrupted by Kenzi bursting through the door. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN, BITCHES- OH MY GOD! MY EYES!" Kenzi immediately went back out the door and slammed door shut as she continued to scream at us through the door.

"Why does this keep happening to me!? Oh my God, I know it's Halloween. But, that's no reason to scare me for life by having me witness y'alls lady luvin! Witnessing y'alls lady luvin is scarier than any horror movie known to man! Now get out of here before the others get here so we can do our Halloween movie night as we planned!"

Lauren and I chuckled, we both forgot that we agreed to have a Halloween movie night with pretty much everyone we know at Lauren's apartment in about…10 minutes.

So, we looked at each other once more with grins as we shared another quick kiss before our alone time was officially over because we had to get dressed and leave the bedroom to join Kenzi as well as the others when they get here any minute now. "I love you Bo, happy Halloween."

"I love you too Lauren, happy Halloween my love."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Happy New Year! Again! lol I hope everyone has a great year! This is my last New Year's surprise for you guys. I already took a tumble and now my neck and hip are sore so I think that's a bad sign for me and the year to come. But I guess we'll see. I'm hoping for the best for me and all of you guys!**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Lauren's Apartment – New Year's Day – Bedroom – Morning**

I woke up before Lauren did, which is rare. But, I guess that's because I fell asleep waiting for her to get home last night. So, I'm not even sure what time she got in from work. But, I knew it was sometime after 2:00 in the morning because that is around the time I know I fell asleep.

I wish Lauren didn't have to work last night so I could have bought the New Year in with her. But instead, I ended up bringing in the New Year with Kenzi, Vex and Trick at The Dal working after midnight because I had nothing better to do and then I came straight here, letting myself in with my emergency key that Lauren gave me in hopes to be able to wait up for her. But, as you can see, that didn't happen as I hoped that it would have.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw a Lauren still fast asleep next to me. She looks so adorable and peaceful when she's sleeping. I had to fight my urges not to wake her up with kisses because even though I loved watching her sleep…She was also very irresistible and sexy in her sleep too, especially when she's sleeping in just her bra and panties like she is right now. So, with much restraint I was able to control myself just enough to lean over and place a kiss on her forehead before I quietly got out of bed to head to the bathroom and then to the kitchen.

 **A Few Minutes Later – Kitchen**

After I grabbed one of Lauren's longer shirts to wear, I went to the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to make Lauren breakfast. Ever since I met Lauren I've been wanting to do things for her, which included preparing meals for her and that took months to get decent at. But, I can now do the basics at least.

And when I say the basics, I mean I can do Lauren's favorite; blueberry pancakes, bacon, chopped fruit with coffee and OJ.

 **30 Minutes Later**

When I carried everything to the bedroom on a tray with a vase holding a single red rose in the center of breakfast. I carefully put the tray down on my side of the bed before putting a cup of coffee near her nose, so she would wake up. "Mmm…"

Lauren slowly got up and got into an upright position before taking her coffee from me while giving me a good morning kiss. "Good morning, baby."

I grinned as I moved to place the tray over her legs before settling back in the bed next to her. "Good morning, Lauren."

"Wow breakfast looks, smells and-" Lauren took a bite of the blueberry pancakes that I already cut up and covered in syrup and butter for her and moaned. "Tastes amazing! Thank you so much. You're so sweet. I'm so sorry we couldn't spend New Year's Eve together."

"It's okay. You had to work. You had to save lives." Lauren smiled at me before she rested her head on my shoulder. "You're so perfect. I love you. So…do you have any New Year's resolutions?"

"I do, and I love you too. My New Year's resolution for this year and the next and the next and the next and the next and the nex-…Well, you get the idea. My New Year's resolution for this year and following years is to be with you and that's it. You are my only want and need, Lauren. What about you? Do you have any New Year's resolutions?"

Lauren was too busy giggling at my declaration and eating that it took a moment to respond. "Nope. I just want and need you too, Bo."

That response earned Lauren a kiss on the forehead before I picked up her fork and nearly fed myself a mouthful of pancakes. But, Lauren playfully stopped me. "Hey! That's my breakfast."

I held the food less than an inch away from my lips as I thought about what to do next. I saw the playfulness in Lauren's eyes before I decided what to do next. "Okay, here comes the choo-choo train. Chugga chugga choo choo..."

Lauren erupted with laughter as she playfully slapped my arm that was holding the fork near her lips. "Nooo…I want the airplane!"

I laughed at her retort, barely able to feed her the pancakes on the fork with a steady hand. "So, my sexy doctor…How do you want to spend New Year's Day after breakfast?"

Lauren took the fork from me and grabbed a mouthful of pancakes to feed them to me, which I happily accepted. "Well…I was thinking since you and I have been working like crazy for the last few days that we just stay in all day, turn off our cell phones and just focus on each other for the whole day and night…How does that sound to you, my sexy Bo bear?"

I chuckled as I looked her in the eyes and went in for a syrupy, sticky, sweet kiss to answer her question. "It sounds amazing, babe. This is already the best year, ever. Thanks to you."

Lauren give me a soft, sensual kiss. "I was just about to say that. Now…let's hurry up and finish this amazing breakfast…"

Lauren mischievously glanced down between my thighs before she whispered in my ear. "So, I can have you and your delicious core for dessert…" My eyes widened with lust and anticipation as she stole another kiss from me as I was completely stunned with lustful thoughts.

When we looked into each other's eyes once more I could only think of one thing to say with a dry mouth and lustful eyes. "Oh boy…Happy New Year to me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: hey guys, I hope everyone has been doing well. It's been hard to write lately between medical bills and trying to pay for other bills that will more than likely be paid late just like the med bills etc. I've been busy trying to make ends meet and some other "fun" stuff. but it's been very hard and depressing.**

 **Anyhow, I've noticed that a lot of my usuals haven't been around. I hope you guys are okay, I sincerely hope that every one that is reading this is doing okay. Life is hard for me and always has been but, knowing that others are doing good or at least okay makes everything easier to overcome. I've always told you guys that is any of you ever need me just to listen to your problems or anything just DM me either on FF or Twitter. It doesn't matter how busy or hard things get for me, I'll always want to help someone in need if I can.**

 **Now…on to the fluff that I think many of us may need, I know I do.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo's POV – Months Later – Lauren's Apartment – Living Room – Evening**

"A monkey on a broom!" I shouted at Vex, only to have everyone in the group look at me like I have three heads. Lauren and I were playing Pictionary with Tamsin, her boyfriend Dyson, Kenzi and Vex. It's couples game night but with a twist. You can't team up with your significant other.

"Hocus Pocus!" Lauren shouted, winning a point for her and Dyson according to the defeated nod from Vex; who was my partner. "A monkey on a broom? How the hell did you get a monkey on a broom?"

I shook my head as Dyson and Lauren did a little victory dance as Vex sat down next to me, back from the drawing board. "I don't know! That looked more like a monkey than a person!" I tried to defend myself like a pouting child.

"Well, the team of Dyson and Lauren wins…again. I think we should call it a night before my sister and my boyfriend continue to kick our asses." Everybody agreed with Tamsin and grabbed their pizza plates to dispose of on their way out.

"Night guys, thanks for coming by." Lauren and I told everybody as they left out the door. Kenzi being the last one out the door with Vex waiting for her because I had to talk to her real quick. "Kenzi, in case it isn't clear, I won't be coming home tonight. I'm staying here with Lauren."

Kenzi laughed as she gave me one last hug. "BoBo, you know we've basically swapped partners for like the last month. You and Lauren and me with Vex. Not that I'm complaining, just saying. Night, night Doccubus."

I shut the door behind Kenzi before I returned to the small kitchen to help Lauren clean up anything that needs to be cleaned up. But, Lauren was pretty much done everything. So, I really couldn't do anything. It always amazes me how fast she can be.

"So, that was fun. How about we make it a weekly thing?" I asked as I pulled her into to my arms for a few playful kisses.

"That sounds like a plan. Now…Ms. Dennis, is it just me or are you leading us into the bedroom?" I shook my head as a took off Lauren's shirt. "It's not just you, Dr. Lewis. I am definitely leading us to the bedroom."

No more words were needed as we slowly took each other's clothes off in between kisses and loving caresses. The back of my knees hit the bed just as the last article of clothing between us was carelessly thrown somewhere in the room. Lauren gently put my back on the bed as she moved her lips from mine down to my neck making me moan in absolute pleasure.

I moved us up further onto the bed as I fought hard to not climax right then and there. Lauren is the only person in the world that has ever made me want to climax as soon as we got started just like a teenage boy that was about to lose his virginity. It's a bit embarrassing especially given my former reputation of being a sex goddess. "Ohh Lauren…Baby…Please…"

I didn't know what I was begging for. I guess I was just begging for more of her. I could never get enough of her no matter how much I tried.

Lauren's hand found its way to my throbbing wet core. Her fingers were teasing me before she slipped in four fingers causing my breath to hitch sharply as my walls were adjusting to her fingers. "Oh God! Lauren…!"

I screamed when she bit down on my neck before she found her way back to my lips as she quickened her pace. Our breasts were rubbing together as our kisses deepened and I found the will to roll us over, so I was on top to ride her fingers as her thumb rubbed my clit.

"Ohh Bo, Bo, BO! God, baby…I love how tight you are. I love how wet you always get for me. I love how you and your body always responds to me. I love you so much!"

"I love you so much, Lauren…Ahh, Oh God!" I moaned out as I massaged her breasts with my hands.

Lauren's free hand ripped my left ass cheek and squeezed it for dear life as I poured on the pressure as I rode her like a sex-starved demon. Lauren was just about to make me climax because I couldn't hold it anymore when she pulled out of me and sat up to press our bodies together as tightly as possible, making us grind together with everything we had.

Lauren slowly let me lick off her with fingers before her hand found her way on my back with her nails digging in deep because I suddenly broke our kisses to take her hard-right nipple into my mouth, grinding it gently with my teeth. As time went on, positions switched again and again, and our gasps, heavy panting, and moaning grew. We climaxed together with cries of passion as we screamed out each other's names as we both had three fingers inside of the other.

Lauren and I used what energy we could muster to hold each other after we both came down from our climax. We shared a few more loving kisses before sleep could come to claim us both. "I love you, so, so much Lauren."

Lauren answered me with another kiss as we held each other as close as possible. "I love you too Bo. In fact,…I think..."

"You think what, babe?" I mumbled as my eyes were getting extremely heavy. It also didn't help that Lauren's embrace is extremely comfortable and warm, to say the least.

I tried to stay awake to hear her answer. But, it was no use. I succumbed to sleep before I could hear what she said. I saw her lips move right before I passed out.

Unfortunately, I have no idea what she said.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Yay! 3 stories in a row! Okay, here we go…just a little something since I had like no time today. I figured it would at least answer the Cliffhanger from the last chapter.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

 **R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Bo – Lauren's Apartment – The Morning After**

"Mmm…Lauren…Lauren?" I sat up in bed to find myself alone and Lauren's side was already cold. But I could smell omelettes so I knew where to find her.

I quickly got out of bed, use the bathroom, put on one of her long shirts and slowly snuck up on Lauren, wrapping arms around her from behind her. "Morning beautiful, thanks for last night. But just so you know, I would rather wake up in your arms. Plus, then, we could make breakfast together."

Lauren pressed herself into my body as I placed kisses on her neck. "Morning, I'm sorry but it's duly-noted now…And _"we"_ could make breakfast together, huh?" She teased with playfulness shining in her eyes which made my heart melt with happiness.

I lightly smacked her arm as I happily ate the sliced strawberry that she was offering right in front of my lips. "Okay, so maybe not exactly _"we"_ but I could set the table and watch you enthusiastically as you made our breakfast since we don't want food poisoning from my lack of culinary skills."

Lauren chuckled as she finished planning our breakfast with a side of strawberries before I took everything and set them on the table so we can enjoy breakfast together on the granite kitchen island. "Your culinary skills will improve over time, don't worry. I'm not with you for your culinary skills."

I picked up a strawberry that was on my plate to feed it to her as we sat side-by-side on the stools. "Oh yeah? Is it for the mind-blowing sex?"

Lauren laughed with an adorable little blush as she looked down at her plate before looking at me and accepting my strawberry. "I'd say that's just a bonus of being with you…A really, really good bonus."

I grinned, "Good to know…by the way, last night after we made love. You were saying something, but I couldn't stay awake. I'm sorry…What were you saying?"

Lauren's demeanor went from happy and playful to nervous and…scared? In 2.5 seconds. Odd…

"Lauren, what's wrong? What were you going to say?" I was really worried and slightly panicked. Was she going to break up with me last night? Surely that couldn't be it.

Could it?

Lauren nervously smoothed down her blue buttoned-up shirt before she got up from her barely touched breakfast. "No- nothing. Don't worry about it. It was nothing."

She was stuttering and clearly not saying something as she tried to make an escape. But I quickly followed her into the living room and gently stopped her by grabbing her hand as her eyes stayed glued to the floor even as we held each other. "Lauren." I made sure that I made my voice has calm and as gentle as possible.

"Babe, I love you. There's nothing that you can't tell me…Even if it's bad news. I swear."

Lauren slowly made her eyes make contact with mine before she spoke. "It's not bad…Well, I don't think it is but then I remembered how things turned out for me last time and I know you're not her but I'm not good at this and I don't want to mess this up. What if I mess it up? Bo, I don't want to mess it up."

To say that I was confused that was an understatement. I had no idea what she was talking…err…nervously rambling about. "Lauren, honey…I love you and I want to be on the same page as you, but I have no idea what you're talking about."

Lauren took a much-needed deep breath before she spoke again in a much calmer tone. "Last night…I was going to ask you…" She nervously bit her lip mid-sentence which was killing me with suspense. But I was not going push her. I would wait forever if I had to if that's what she needed me to do for an answer.

"I was going to ask yo-…I was going to ask you…to move in with me." I immediately broke out into a smile, both by her question and her adorably shy and nervous demeanor over such a question that really isn't a question at all if you ask me.

I quickly gave her a reassuring kiss on the lips as part of my answer. "Funny, I honestly thought we were already…Unofficially, of course."

Lauren chuckled and just like that, a giant smile that reached her eyes appeared on her face once again. "Well…I want to make it official with our names on the mailbox and everything. It's just that…I've tried living with an ex-girlfriend and according to her I wasn't very good. Sooo…that's why I got a little gun shy. Sorry."

I scowled at the thought of anyone making Lauren feel bad in any way. "Well, they have no idea what they're talking about and I'm not them. We'll make it work, it takes hard work and compromise and communication, but we'll make it work. So, I'm assuming you want me to move in here because it's bigger than my place and it even has walls unlike my place." I joked, earning myself a giggle from my now, calm girlfriend.

Lauren answered me by taking me over to the couch by my hand and sitting me down in front of the real estate section of today's newspaper. She must have to look through these earlier because she's already circled some places. "I was thinking more like we can get a place together. A fresh start for both of us. I've already circled some places that I think we'd both like."

I picked up the paper and looked at some of the places Lauren's already circled, trying to regain my composure from the utter shock and joyous feeling that my heart was currently experiencing. "So…What do you think?"

Lauren's question was laced with a hopeful yet nervousness and shyness this time. I don't think I'll ever get tired of seeing a shy or nervous Lauren because she's just so adorable and beautiful at the same time. Hell, even when she's in a bad mood. I don't know what I did to become so lucky to have her. But I wasted no time answering her question by tackling her on the couch, causing her to giggle in delight before I gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips, becoming breathless from the kiss before I verbally answered her with a grin that literally and happily hurt my cheeks.

"I think that I can't wait to go house hunting for our new home with you, Lauren Lewis."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, I swear I didn't forget about you and just things have been crazy like always so I'm trying to get back in before school starts next week.**

 **Alright so, just a little update here to show you guys that I didn't forget ya, hopefully, the other ones that I do this week if I can do them will be longer.**

 **Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

* * *

 **Bo – The Clubhouse – Living Room – 2 Weeks Later – Afternoon**

Lauren and I plopped down on the couch with a big sigh from exhaustion. It's been two weeks since we decided to move in together and started hunting for our home sweet home, but we got nothing to show for it so far. Simply put, nothing spoke to us or should I say nothing spoke to both of us.

So far, a potential home only spoke to one of us or neither of us. "This is proving to be impossible. What are we doing wrong?" I vented as I continued to stare at my run-down ceiling with Lauren.

"Well…we've spent all of our free time both separately and together looking for a place to call home and so far, we've come up with nothing that speaks to the both of us. In total, we've looked at 10 possible homes and not one was even close to something that we both want. So, I kind of have an idea but I don't know if you'll like it..."

I immediately looked away from the ceiling to Lauren in curiosity. "What is it?" Lauren turned her gaze from the ceiling to meet mine. "Well…I have a bit of money, why don't we build the home that we want?"

"Wh- what? I uhh I-" I was speechless. Building our own home? With Lauren's money because I'm not exactly bringing in the dough…Not to mention that building your own home is like getting married, isn't it? Are we at that level? Am I at that leve-

"Bo? Are you okay?" Lauren had to put her hand on my shoulder to bring me out of my thoughts. "If it's too much, we don't have to go that route. I just thought it was a possible solution. I've always wanted to build my own home, but I never felt that the time was right but now…with you…"

Lauren put her hands on my face and pulled me into a passionate, lingering kiss. "Now…it feels perfect. But it doesn't matter if you're not comfortable with it. It's just an idea and if you don't like it then I promise I will not be hurt at all. I just want us to have the perfect home. I just want you to have the perfect home with m-"

I couldn't help but cut Lauren off by pushing her down on the couch for another kiss. She's just so…Perfect. Our kiss was growing out of control and I had to stop it before it was too late so we could finish this very important talk. So, I **very** reluctantly pulled away and gave us some air to breathe and hopefully cooldown.

"Lauren, everything you just said is perfect, but I just feel wrong because I can't really contribute financially." Lauren let a soft chuckle escape as she sat up.

"Bo, even if you can't contribute financially, you have to realize the money is only a small part of building a home. You can contribute in many other ways, your creative, passionate and most importantly you think outside the box in a way that no one else can, which is possibly the most important part because I want our home to be ours and like no other. So, even if I had all the money in the world, I can't build our home without you. This house. Our home is going to be built by both of us, 50/50 and you know that or at least you should now. So…what do you say, partner?"

I nodded with a grin and excitement. "Okay, but I'm still going to contribute what I can financially." Lauren matched my grin with one of her own as I started thinking about ideas for our home. "Yes, Ma'am."

 **A Few Days Later – Lauren's Apartment – Afternoon**

I hope Lauren gets home from work soon so I can show her what I put on paper _(again)_ based on everything we've come up with so far for our home. I just can't wait to see what she thinks and what else we should do. All of this home building stuff has still got me so giddy with excitement!

It's been a few days since Lauren, and I agreed to build our home which honestly made things both easier and harder. We were able to find the perfect spot. We bought a condemned home that the bank was desperate to sell away. So, demolition has already started, and everything is almost clear to start building our home.

I dusted off my old sketching skills, which luckily for us was like riding a bike. I didn't forget. It took about a good handful sketches before Lauren and I found one that we wanted to do that we really liked. It's mostly an open concept home because we want to bring in a lot of light and a big sense of space.

The space that we bought for our home is it really good size so we can have a good size yard, a small outdoor underground pool, and at least a two-door garage. As for our actual home, we decided on a 5-bedroom home because Lauren really likes to have guest bedrooms. But honestly, I think she has another reason as to why she wants to have five bedrooms.

But we'll tackle that hunch another time. One step at a time, folks. One step at a time.

Anyway, 5 bedrooms with the master bedroom having its own walk-in bathroom. The house in total will have 4 bathrooms along with a very large basement, which half of it will serve as Lauren's at home office/workstation while the other half will serve as well…whatever I want it for.

I told Lauren that I didn't need half of the basement. But no, she insisted that we have an extra-large basement to split into two private rooms; one for each of us. I tried to insist that I don't need my own space, but she felt that it is very important. So, I just agreed to it to make her happy.

After all, making Lauren happy is my number one priority in life, forever and always.

We still have a lot to figure out, but I think we got a good start. Plus, I'm sure we're going to go back and forth with some stuff before everything is done anyway. But the most important thing is in about 4 months or so I will be living with the love of my life.

Hmm…

I wonder if it's too soon to think about proposing? Yeah, no. It's too much all at once even if I was ready to propose. I'm not even ready for that step, am I?

More importantly, is Lauren...?


End file.
